


Wedding Bliss

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has something to ask Spencer and when better than at JJ's wedding? Set during the Season 7 final. Established Relationship M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bliss

JJ and Will were slow dancing with each other looking like they fall in love even more every second and take the fact that Henry was running around in the care of his grandma, cheering about how beautiful is Mum looks I could almost forget what we dealt with every day. Almost.

I had been standing at the edge of the dance area for about 10 minutes as the ladies were all dancing, Morgan with Garcia, Rossi with Strauss (who I was surprised even came to the wedding), Emily with Aaron. I hadn't seen this day coming, I mean after the explosion and me ringing Hotch in pure panic for his safety I hadn't expected that for all of us to be safe and having fun like any family did. When Aaron picked up and he told me he was fine and not to worry about him or the team I had been so relieved to find them all safe, it was truly a great thing because usually when big cases like this came around… someone leaves or gets killed.

"Hey you okay?" He shocked me out of my thoughts of the pure terror from when I had to ring him 4 times before he picked up his phone.

"Just thinking…" His raised his eyebrow at me

"About what?" I sighed and looked at him that said it's tough to talk about.

"About losing the team and you. We got lucky this week, no one we love died but what if they had. what if I'd—" Aaron cut me off with a sharp

"Stop, stop it" I looked at me as if pleading with him to make me feel like he was okay again, that everyone was truly okay and he seemed to read the message clearly

"Spencer… I'm fine. Not a scratch… You need to stop worrying" I stepped closer to him my voice laced with anger but it was the hurt I felt that laced the words

"Stop Worrying… Aaron" I lowered my voice "I almost lost my best friends and my boyfriend. Please don't tell me to calm down" He's hand rested on my shoulder and I saw the deep look of hurt in his eyes at that moment and that only greatness my guilt at what I had just said… but I was upset, I hadn't lost him this week but what about tomorrow or next week? He couldn't reassure me that he would stay safe but my logical brain was telling to stop worrying it so much the statistics of Aaron dying were slim and that I should calm down.

"I'm sorry okay? it's just I can't regret you not being there Spencer… I can't. I know you do. I know you wished you were there to make sure I wasn't in harms way but we've talked about this… there are going to be times when our jobs put our lives in danger and our personal lives cannot get in the way of that" I didn't want to talk about it so I walked up to Rossi who was dancing with Emily and I asked if I could take over to which he gladly accepted.

"Are you okay?" Was the first words out of Emily's mouth the minute we started dancing.

"I'm fine… Okay no I'm not. You guys almost died and I just feel guilty I wasn't there. I cant lose you again Emily!" She clung a little closer to me

"Reid that won't happen and besides… if you want to be mad at someone it should be Hotch he's the one who deliberately made sure you were out of line of fire.. not because your weak but because you need to be protected because he cares about you more than you'll ever know"

Oh I knew just how much Aaron cared and that was slightly why I was mad. He had no right to protect me and put the others in danger… and he's the one who lets our personal life affect our job. I sighed and Derek grabbed her hand and I blew a kiss at them and walked off the dance floor to the chairs that sat at the edge of the dance area.

"Spence?" Came the familiar little voice of Jack Hotchner and it never failed to cheer me up.

"Yes Jack?" I smile softly at him and when I looked down I saw he had his toy car in his hand and was on his knee's on the chair beside me so he was eye level with me in his cute little suit

"Why are you mad at Daddy he only keep you safe…" I smiled at him gently

"Because Daddy almost got hurt and he made sure I wasn't there to help him" Jack shook his head at me and I gave him a questioning look

"He told me he did it so I'd always have a Daddy" A lump caught in my throat, had that really been the reason behind his actions?

"h-he said that to you Jack?" He nodded

"I don't like it when you're mad at Daddy Spence, Daddy loves you" I didn't know tears were falling until someone sat down beside me and I smiled at him. He considered me part of his family so much so that he wanted to make sure Jack always had a carer and he'd rather I be safe to look after him than himself.

"I'm sorry… I—"He cut me off with a smile

"It's fine. You have a right to be mad but I do think it's about time we told the team, they've all noticed how much I care about you and you me" I nodded in understanding

"Okay sure… but how did you want to go about it?" Aaron winked at me before he called out to the crowd standing up while someone stopped the music as Aaron caught their attention

"Guys, Guys could I have your attention please" Our family formed a semi circle, most of them with arms around the people next to them. "As you are all aware Spencer was left at Quantico while we went to the bank" I knew he was trying to keep the mention of the bank to a minimum because of the pain it inflicted but I've learnt hearing about it or not doesn't make it any more fresh, it just merely means people are acknowledging it as something to avoid to keep you happy and something made me wonder where this speech was going.

"You should know that my personal emotions affected me while I made that decision. Him and Jack over the last 2 years have become for lack of a better term father and son. You may ask why I'm telling you this… Spencer?" I stood up as he offered me a hand to get up and took a few steps closer to the them Jack holding me hand.

"Spencer Reid, you are smart, awkward, babbling genius… But" Now I really had to wonder where this speech was going and as I looked over the team the only person who looked happy instead of shocked was Rossi but that didn't surprise me.  
"But I love you for it" Okay was I hearing things or had Aaron my boss just said he loved me, at my best friends wedding. In front of people who knew nothing of our relationship… I glanced at the team expecting them to have looks of disgust or disappoint but instead they all looked happy (through their shock) which set a little relaxation and relief in me.

"Aaron—" He cut me off with a hand signal.

"No let me finish" There's more? " I don't think I can live without you if I tried so with all my heart I want to ask you something" He grabbed something from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, Garcia screamed in delight, Morgan gasped. JJ was holding her heart while clinging to Will and Henry.

"Spencer Reid will you do me the honour of marrying me?" my hand let go of Jack's and they both flew to my mouth which I knew was gapping. I heard Rossi mumbled

"A speechless Reid, put it in the diary" Which sent laughter through the team and I glared at him slightly. I fell to my knee's beside Aaron and starred at the ring, shock taking over my limbs and I knew I starred at the ring for the longest time. He wanted to marry me… was he mad or something? And what about Jack I didn't want him to think I was replacing Hayley and what about her anyways…. Was he ready to marry me? Or was he just asking because he felt it was the next step in our relationship

"Aaron I…" Aaron shook his head obviously noticing what I was going to say, it always did spook me a little how well he knew what I was thinking.

"I don't want you to worry about how ready I am for this… Jack gave me permission and I even rang your Mother and she was delighted, if a little confused that you'd found someone" Mum really? He'd gone to all those length… I wanted to ask about Dad but not wanting to ruin the moment I turned to Jack

"You'd really be okay with this buddy?" Jack nodded and touched my face, the touch of a child is puriest of them all and until I met Jack I hadn't understood why.

"Spence, you make my Daddy happy. You love each other. Yes I miss Mommy but she's in here" Pointing to his heart "And besides it means I get more stickers cuz you'll help me with my homework" I laughed slightly at that.

"Aaron if you're mucking me around I swear on my mother's mental state…" He shook his head and his spare hand stroked my cheek

"Spencer… not only are you the cutest and smartest man I've met, you're also the most loyal. I mean no disrespect to the team" Garcia smiled

"Oh there is plenty taken" I laughed as Aaron continued obviously hearing the joke in her voice

"You never let me stew without someone to talk to or you leave me to my thoughts when you knew I was trying to take care of my son. You've grown into a man I can be proud to call my husband, that's if.. if you'll have me?" I rested my forehead on his and kissed him softly and slowly savering him… I was even more far gone with SF than I thought or he actually wanted to marry me and I caouldn't figure out which one was worse. When I pulled away Aaron merely asked

"Is that a yes?" I laugh and comment

"Yes it's a yes. And you're meant to be the leader of a team who knows behaviour, you're slacking" He grabbed my left hand and placed the ring on my finger as I gave him my largest grin and the whole team applauded as we rose to our feet. JJ was the first one to run up to me.

"Oh Spence I'm so happy for you, both of you" I laughed lifting her off the floor and spinning her around. Me Spencer Reid was not only getting married but I was becoming a legal guardian of someone I love dearly. Morgan hugged me next as JJ shared her happiness by hugging Spencer and kissing Will.

"Congrats bro… Hotch look after him" Hotch's hand appeared on my back and I could hear his smile

"You can count on it Morgan" Morgan nodded and barely had time to move to shake Aaron's hand before Garcia pounded me with a hug.

"Oh my pretty boy is all grown up, I'm going to get your best present just you wait and see" I laughed and she hugged Hotch just as quickly and Morgan pulled her away because she was so excited. Emily walked over and hugged and kissed me

"You deserve your happiness Spence. Cherish it" I noticed it then, the change in her, but decided to not bring it up in front of everyone. She hugged Hotch and I noticed straight away the silent communication between them and I'd have to ask him about it later. Rossi was the final person to walk over to me.

"Spencer you have no idea no much moaning I got about whether you'd say yes today… I'm just glad you resolved it" I smiled and laughed. Rossi hugged me at that point and then moved on to Hotch who hugged him and they started joking and insulting each other much like I would with JJ.

Couples went back to dancing slowly and Jack sat on the chairs with the promise to care about Henry. I stood there watching them in content when Aaron walked over and held out his hand.

"Would you do me the honour?" I smiled and nodded taking his outstretched hand and today truly was a happy day. As we dance around I knew I'd see Jack grow up. See him become a man me and his Dad can be proud off. I rested my head on Aaron's shoulder as we danced and I felt so content with my life I almost didn't want to go back to the horrors my job awaits me. But like so many bubbles I knew they had to burst and I just hope I didn't lose Aaron or Jack when mine did.


End file.
